Secret Between Us
by taechnology
Summary: Hanya mereka berdua yang tau. (Winkdeep couple. Bae Jinyoung X Park Jihoon (GS) Slight!Jinhwi Panwink couple.) PD101 season 2 / Wanna One Fanfiction. DLDR!


Secret Between Us

.

Bae Jinyoung X Park Jihoon (GS)

Slight! Jinhwi and Panwink couple.

.

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Drama/?

Disclaimer : Cast hanya milik Tuhan YME, Ortu, agensi, dan bagi fans adalah milik bersama(?) Alur cerita murni pemikiran saya. FF juga milik saya, okay?

Warn! Cerita Tidak Jelas, Alurnya membosankan. Nggak suka jangan baca, oke? Jangan plagiat, nak. Siapa tau cerita kamu lebih bagus dari punya emak/?

.

.

 _Enjoy~~_

 _Taechnology_

"Daehwi-ya! Apa kabar? Lama tidak berjumpa!" Jihoon melambai pada Dae-hwi yang kini sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Sementara di belakangnya sesosok laki-laki tampan berjalan mengikuti. "Oh, Jihoon _eonni_. Apa ini benar-benar kau? Kau terlihat cantik sekali sekarang." Puji Daehwi sambil memeluk Jihoon dan kemudian tertawa.

Daehwi menoleh ke belakang, "Jihoon _eonni_ , perkenalkan ini tunanganku. Bae Jinyoung namanya. _Oppa_ , kenalkan ini Jihoon _eonni_. Dia dulu kakak kelas yang baik dan selalu membantuku." Lelaki bernama Jinyoung itu tersenyum, kemudian men-jabat tangan Jihoon lama sebelum akhirnya Jihoon melepasnya. "Sebentar. Pacarku baru ke toilet tadi. Aku akan mengenalkannya pada kalian." Jihoon melihat sekeliling dan menemukan pria tinggi sedang celingukan, sepertinya mencarinya.

"Guanlin! Aku disini!" teriak Jihoon.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Guanlin kemudian tersenyum dan berjalan kearah Jihoon. "Halo, selamat malam." Sapa Guanlin ramah. "Perkenalkan, ini Lee Daehwi. Dia dulu adik kelasku, sayang. Dan dibelakangnya, ada Bae Jinyoung. Dia tuanangamnya Daehwi." Jelas Jihoon.

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian. Aku Lai Guanlin, tunangan Park Jihoon." Ucap Guanlin sambil menjabat tangan Daehwi dan Jinyoung bergantian. "Bagaimana kalau kita duduk terlebih disana? Kurasa disana ada meja yang kosong." Daehwi lalu membawa mereka berempat untuk duduk di meja yang masih kosong. Kemudian ber-bincang mengenai hal-hal lucu mengenai kehidupan mereka sekarang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Guanlin? Dia dari Taiwan?" tanya Dae-hwi takjub. "Biasa, perjodohan. Aku dijodohkan dengan tiang mandarin ini." Jelas Jihoon sambil tertawa. Jinyoung tak bisa lepas menatap Jihoon, sampai-sampai Daehwi menyikutnya agar Jinyoung ikut berbicara.

"Apakah Jihoon _eonni_ bersikap baik padamu?" tanya Daehwi pada Guanlin.

"Dia selalu bersikap manis. Tapi dia itu 4D, sulit ditebak karena golongan darah miliknya AB." Canda Guanlin membuat Jihoon menepuk keras pacarnya itu. "Ayolah, aku hanya bercanda." Guanlin mencubit pipi Jihoon pelan.

"Jinyoung- _ssi_ , bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengan Daehwi? Apa dia menyu-sahkanmu?" tanya Jihoon. Jinyoung tersenyum tipis, "Aku juga dijodohkan dengannya, kok. Jadi kita ini sama-sama dijodohkan, ya? Dia sangat lucu. Menyusahkan tapi aku tidak keberatan mengurusnya sampai sekarang."

"Kau mengatakannya seolah aku seperti kucing." Ucap Daehwi.

Jihoon, Guanlin, dan Jinyoung tertawa. "Kalian akan pulang jam berapa nanti? Apa menunggu reuni selesai?" tanya Jinyoung. Jihoon melirik jam, "Sekitar lima belas menit lagi aku pulang. Soalnya setelah ini ada janji dengan kakakku. Bagaimana dengan kalian? Menunggu selesai?" tanya Jihoon.

"Sepertinya sama. Jinyoung _oppa_ juga ada perlu dengan atasannya setelah ini." Ucap Daehwi. Jihoon mengangguk paham, "Sebaiknya kita mulai berpamitan mulai sekarang. Setelah itu bisa pulang." Guanlin mengekori Jihoon untuk berpamitan pada teman angkatan Jihoon dan juga adik-adik kelasnya. Disusul Daehwi dan Jinyoung yang kemudian langsung pulang kerumah.

"Aku diturunkan di halte saja, ya? Kakakku sudah perjalanan dan dia menolak untuk menjemput di rumah. Dia sedang ada masalah dengan Ibu dan Ayah jadi kau tau sendiri, kan?" tanya Jihoon pada Guanlin yang kini sibuk menyetir. "Iya, sayang. Kau yakin kuturunkan di halte? Sudah malam, loh." Guanlin mengusap surai coklat milik Jihoon.

"Tenang saja, sayang. Aku ini bukan wanita lemah, kok. Kau tidak perlu meng-khawatirkanku. Nah, setelah ini kau harus menjemput Seonho di Bandara juga, kan?" tanya Jihoon. Guanlin mengangguk, setelah ini dia memang harus menjemput adik sepupunya itu di bandara. Mobil menepi di dekat halte, kemudian Jihoon turun dan membungkuk untuk melihat Guanlin.

"Yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Guanlin.

"Iya, sayang. Hati-hati, ya?" Jihoon melambai.

"Iya, hati-hati juga. Aku mencintaimu." Guanlin tersenyum kemudian melaju-kan mobilnya menjauh dari halte. Jihoon menatap kepergian mobil Guanlin, lalu ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan men _dial_ nomor seseorang. "Aku sudah di halte. Cepat, ya? Aku takut sendirian." Jihoon tersenyum ketika mendengar suara orang di seberang yang menyejukkan hatinya. Beberapa menit menunggu sepertinya benar-benar menguji nyalinya. Apalagi di halte benar-benar sepi dan hanya ada dia bersama Bapak Tua yang kini sedang membaca koran.

Tak lama, sebuah _lamborghini putih_ menepi. Kaca mobil turun, menampakkan pria tampan yang sedang tersenyum ke arah Jihoon. "Hai." Sapa si pria.

"Hai." Jihoon tersenyum malu-malu.

"Masuklah." Kata si pria. Jihoon masuk, kemudian segera memakai sabuk pe-ngaman dengan benar dan tersenyum manis. "Bagaimana kabarmu, sayang?" tanya si pria. Jihoon terkekeh, "Bukankah kita baru bertemu saat kau datang ke acara reuni dengan tunanganmu tadi?"

"Dan kau juga membawa tunanganmu." Si pria terkekeh.

"Tapi sekarang waktu untuk kita, Baejin." Kata Jihoon. "Baiklah, baik. Jadi selingkuhanku ini ingin pergi kemana, hum?" tanya Jinyoung, si pria tadi. "Jangan sebut aku selingkuhanmu. Kalau Daehwi dan Guanlin tidak ada, kita ini sepasang kekasih, oke?" Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Haha, baiklah. Jadi pacarku ini ingin pergi kemana, hum?"

"Nonton bioskop? Atau makan di kafe?"

" _Call!_ Nonton bioskop dan makan di kafe!" Jinyoung tersenyum senang dan melajukan mobilnya menembus jalanan kota Seoul yang masih cukup ramai. "Kenapa tadi wajahmu benar-benar datar, sih?" tanya Jihoon.

"Tidak suka saja dengan tunanganmu." Jawab Jinyoung.

"Aku juga tidak suka dengan tunanganmu." Ucap Jihoon.

"Karena aku hanya menyukaimu." Jinyoung mencolek dagu Jihoon. "Baiklah, aku juga menyukaimu." Jihoon tertawa, kemudian bersandar pada lengan Jinyoung dengan nyaman. Karena sebenarnya, Jihoon hanya mencintai Jinyoung. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Karena dihati mereka, tak ada lagi tempat untuk Lee Daehwi maupun Lai Guanlin. Andaikan mereka tidak dijodohkan. Bukankah mereka pasti masih bersama sampai sekarang tanpa sembunyi-sembunyi?

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Apa ini woy? :'v**

 **Efek baper banyak Jinhwi sama Panwink moment bertebaran. Wkwkwk. Jangan sampai winkdeep-ku karam. NO WAY!**

 **Bukan berarti aku gak suka sama Jinhwi ataupun Panwink, ya? Tapi aku ataupun kamu pasti punya Otp sendiri-sendiri, kan?**

 **Maaf buat CPP harus aku pending dulu soalnya** ** _file_** **nya ilang kan kampret padahal udah ngetik banyak-banyak.**

 **So, Reviewnya dong? ^^ Maaf kalau ada typo(s) :v**


End file.
